Entities may often realize a tax benefit from donating items to a qualified tax deduction organization such as a charity. Entities may donate valuable or inexpensive items. Entities will often donate items to charity that are not otherwise easy to sell. For example, items such as old clothes, obsolete appliances/electronics, etc. may not be easy to sell for their marketplace value, and, therefore, the items may instead be donated to capture the tax benefit of the donation. Other items, such as cars, office equipment, etc. may also be donated. Donated items may not provide the same tax benefit to everyone. For example, a donated item may provide a larger tax benefit to an entity in a higher tax bracket than to an entity in a lower tax bracket. In addition, if an entity does not have enough donations to itemize their donations, then the donated items may not provide any tax benefit.